La vida de Isabella Vulturi
by NatCullenV
Summary: ¿Qué haces cuando las personas que más amas han mentido toda tu vida?... ¿Qué haces cuando por intrigas de terceras personas, el amor de tu vida ya no confía en ti y te da la espalda cuando más lo necesitas? La vida da muchas vueltas y el resultado de estas puede ser muy sorpresivo.
1. Chapter 1

**PROLOGO**

Estados Unidos, noviembre de 2015

La lluvia golpeaba la ventana de la habitación donde me encontraba, ver el cielo oscuro y la ciudad cubierta de una fuerte tormenta me hizo recordar, recordar lo que había pasado hace 21 años ya…

En ese entonces tenía 18 años, vivía en un pequeño pueblo de Estados Unidos llamado Forks junto a mis padres Charlie y Renee. Estudiaba en el instituto de Forks y tenía una mejor amiga, Alice que tenía dos hermanos, Emmet el mayor, estaba en la universidad y Edward, hermano mellizo de Alice y por quien la mayoría de la población femenina del instituto de Forks suspiraba, aunque el ya tuviera novia, yo, Bella Swan.

Mi vida era la de una muchacha común, en un pueblo común pero a mis 18 años todo dio un giro y la vida tranquila y perfecta que llevaba hasta el momento, cambió.

¿Qué haces cuando las personas que más amas han mentido toda tu vida?... ¿Qué haces cuando por intrigas de terceras personas, el amor de tu vida ya no confía en ti y te da la espalda cuando más lo necesitas?

La vida da muchas vueltas y sólo las personas que realmente te aman permanecen en tu vida inamovibles y leales a ti, sin importar las consecuencias, defendiendo sus ideales y eso fue lo que me pasó a mí, sólo quedé yo, mi mejor amiga que se vio arrastrada en el desastre conmigo y… los Vulturis… mi verdadera familia…


	2. Chapter 2

CAPITULO 1

Estados Unidos, noviembre de 2015

Un trueno suena de fondo y pierdo el hilo de mis pensamientos por un momento me levanto de mi lugar al lado de la ventana y voy por una copa de vino, necesito relajarme, aun así vuelvo a recordar…

Estados Unidos, año 1994

Era una chica común, delgada, pelo castaño largo, ojos color chocolate, según mi novio los más hermosos que ha visto, pero él como bien dice mi mejor amiga Alice, no es imparcial respecto a mí…

Alice, mi querida Alice, mi mejor amiga, siempre conmigo, ella es una chica bajita, de pelo castaño largo y ojos verdes, una pequeña bola de energía, esa es Alice Cullen.

Su hermano mellizo, por otra parte, por quien suspiro noche y día, mi dulce y caballero novio, Edward Cullen. El es alto, delgado, tiene los ojos verdes y el cabello cobrizo.

Nos hemos conocido desde que ellos y sus padres se mudaron a Forks hará ya unos 8 años, me hice amiga de Alice desde el primer día en el colegio, fue ella quien me habló a mí y me dijo "seremos las mejores amigas por siempre" y así fue y sigue siendo. Luego conocí a Edward, siempre fue muy lindo conmigo pero hace un año se me declaró y hemos sido novios, muchas chicas del instituto se volvieron unas víboras conmigo porque Edward me escogió a mí, Alice dice que debo ignorarlas al igual que Edward, que cuando se da cuenta que me han hecho alguna broma pesada se enfada. Edward tenía un mejor amigo, Jasper Hale, alto, delgado, de pelo rubio y ojos azules, una persona sumamente tranquila que te inspira confianza. Una persona como él, con su carácter, tenía que ser quien conquistara el corazón de una chica como Alice, así es, el mejor amigo de su mellizo es su novio. Ellos son una pareja de ensueño, se llevan estupendamente y también llevan un año de novios. Aun así, Alice tiene una enemiga por decirlo de alguna forma, una chica que le tiene envidia por ser la novia de Jasper, María, quien lleva enamorada de Jasper desde que se conocieron, antes de que Alice y su familia llegaran al pueblo y de vez en cuando ha intentado separar a Alice de Jasper a través de diversas artimañas, claro, nunca funcionan porque Jasper ama y cree ciegamente en Alice.

Pero todo el mundo perfecto que sentía era mi vida se comenzó a derrumbar cuando llego Tanya Denali al instituto de Forks, ella venía transferida de Nueva York porque su padre vino a trabajar a Forks y como es lógico, trajo a su familia consigo, su hermana Carmen y sus tres hijas, Tania, Irina y Kate. Irina y Kate eran unas chicas encantadoras de no más de 12 y 15 años, habían caído bien en el pueblo a todo el que las conociera, por otra parte, la tía de las chicas, Carmen, daba la impresión de ser una caza fortunas, pero bueno, solo eran rumores de la gente del pueblo. Por otra parte, la mayor de las hermanas, Tanya, es una chica de nuestra edad, de pelo rubio y ojos azules, delgada, parece una modelo. Todo el sector masculino del instituto está detrás de ella, pero ella dejó más que claro cuál era su objetivo desde el primer día que lo vio y no podía ser otro que mi novio Edward. A primera vista parecía una chica amable y agradable como sus hermanas pequeñas, pero con el paso de los días, fue mostrando su verdadero ser.

Primero, se hizo amiga de Edward, aprovechándose que era la nueva del instituto y de a poco comenzó a introducirse en su vida y a su vez alejando a Edward de mi, claro, el siempre decía que eran ideas mías, que él solo me amaba a mí y que era amable y un amigo con Tanya porque era nueva y las otras chicas del instituto le tenían envidia y se portaban odiosas con ella. Ella por otra parte, se hacia la víctima frente a él, yo sabía perfectamente que ya se había hecho de por lo menos una amiga y esa era nada más y nada menos que el némesis de Alice, María.

Y pensar que consideraba mi vida perfecta hasta ese momento, tenía unos padres amorosos, un novio perfecto y la mejor amiga que cualquiera quisiera tener, no podía ni pensar en mis más locos sueños lo que ocurriría a partir de ese momento.

Un día normal, Alice me había invitado a su casa a hacer la tarea juntas, Edward no compartía esa clase con nosotras, era Literatura, mi favorita.

Cuando íbamos con Alice de camino a su casa en su auto (un regalo de sus padres por cumplir los 18) me fue contando que sentía a Jasper un poco distanciado y que ahora Rosalie pasaba más tiempo en casa suya.

Rosalie Hale, la perfecta señorita, era una chica rubia, alta, de ojos azules, hermana gemela de Jasper y novia de Emmet, el hermano mayor de Alice y Edward. Ella estudiaba en otro instituto, por lo que nos contó en alguna oportunidad Jasper, ella no quiso asistir al mismo instituto que estábamos nosotros y por eso, no la conocíamos y no interactuábamos seguido con ella, a no ser que fuera cuando íbamos a casa de Jasper o estábamos en casa de los Cullen, ¿por qué en casa de los Cullen? Porque irónicamente ella era novia de Emmet. No puedo entender como Emmet un chico alto, formido, de cabello castaño, ojos miel y una personalidad de niño, sea el novio de una chica tan frívola como Rosalie. Obviamente si le preguntas a Emmet, el simplemente la defenderá y dirá que no la conocemos lo suficiente y que somos prejuiciosas con ella por no compartir gustos.

La verdad, Alice y yo nunca congeniamos con ella a pesar de que lo intentamos y por otra parte, cuando ella demostró su abierta simpatía y apoyo a María como posible novia de Jasper, entendimos que jamás podríamos ser amigas. Por supuesto, cuando nos vemos, ya sea en casa de alguno de los chicos o en alguna de nuestras salidas, tenemos un trato cordial, todo sea por mantener buenas relaciones entre todos.

Estados Unidos, noviembre de 2015

Mientras transcurría mi último año de preparatoria, como una adolescente común, no sé en qué momento todo se volvió caos y mi vida dejó de ser lo que era, tuve que levantarme de los golpes que a los 18 años recibí de la vida y maduré por fuerza siendo tan joven… No hubiera deseado que las cosas fueran a la velocidad vertiginosa que ocurrieron ya que en unos cuantos meses quedé embarazada de mi novio, el cual me había cambiado por la chica nueva del instituto y además pensaba que yo lo había traicionado con otro, descubrí que mis padres no eran realmente mis padres y tuve hermanos y una familia enorme que nunca esperé tener desde ese momento en adelante.

Caos…. Eso es lo que recuerdo, después meses de oscuridad, donde parecía que no estaba en este mundo, hasta que reaccioné, bueno, más bien mi nueva familia me hizo reaccionar lo que me llevó a tomar la decisión más importante y a la vez dolorosa de mi vida, debía dejar mi pasado y los malos recuerdos ahí, construir un nuevo presente, con colores y vida, forjar mi futuro y convertirme en lo que actualmente soy, una mujer fuerte, importante, segura de sí misma que ha alcanzado las metas que se propuso después del caos y que está rodeada por lo que siempre soñó, amada por sus seres queridos.

La lluvia está bajando en intensidad y eso hace que vuelva a mi cama a dormir, el ruido de la lluvia que no dejaba que descansara ha disminuido y espero dejarme llevar por la dulce inconsciencia que significa el sueño… Pero mientras me acomodo en mi cama, aun así vuelvo a mis recuerdos…

Lo recuerdo, la decisión que hizo que mi vida girara en 360 grados, decidí salir de Estados Unidos mi país natal, para irme a vivir con mi nueva familia a Italia, jamás pensé que regresaría, pero el destino, las vueltas de la vida, o como quieran llamarlo, me hicieron regresar al país donde vivió y murió Isabella Swan y nació de entre las cenizas como un fénix, Isabella Vulturi.

Ahora, todos los que me dañaron sabrán lo que significa cruzarse en el camino de un Vulturi y tendrán que pagar el precio por el daño hecho, no a Isabella Swan, sino que a Isabella Vulturi y a su mayor tesoro, la venganza, es un plato que se sirve frío. Carpe Diem!


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola a todas... gracias por leer... aquí va el siguiente capitulo de esta historia, espero les guste!**

CAPITULO 2

Año 2015- presente

Mi razón de vida a los 39 años de edad, aunque muchos digan que aparento menos, son mis hijos de 20 años, una pareja de mellizos, Vanessa y Anthony Vulturi o como todos les llaman en la familia desde pequeños, Nessi y Tony.

Mis hijos, a pesar de todo lo acontecido, heredaron tanto rasgos míos como de su padre biológico, no puedo decir que lo odie después de tanto años… simplemente me duele el corazón recordarlo.

Nessi y Tony me lo recuerdan a diario, en sus gestos y en algunos de sus rasgos, ambos tienen el cabello cobrizo como su padre y en el caso de Nessi, tanto sus facciones y sus ojos son como los míos, tez blanca y ojos chocolate. Por otra parte, mi Tony, es una copia de su padre… El verlo me causa emociones encontradas entre el dolor por los recuerdos y el amor incondicional que siento por mis hijos… Desde pequeños, nunca les oculté nada a mis tesoros, ellos saben de la existencia de su padre y cuando ya estuvieron lo suficiente mayores para comprenderlo, a pesar de mi negativa, Alice les contó lo sucedido y la razón por la cual no estábamos juntos y por qué él no tenía contacto con ellos.

Desde ese momento, Tony odio ser consciente que físicamente tenía gran parecido a su padre, por no decir que eran dos gotas de agua a la misma edad, y se ha esforzado por cumplir sus sueños, entre los cuales, uno de los más importantes según sus propias palabras, es igualarme a mí en el éxito profesional alcanzado y ser reconocido en nuestro ambiente por eso. En tanto, mi querida Nessi, que como principal rasgo de su personalidad, tiene un corazón ingenuo y lleno de amor por dar a quienes le rodean, como el mío a esa edad, prefirió olvidar el dolor que su padre nos había causado y seguir con su vida sin mirar en lo que pudo ser, aunque intuyo; que aun al día de hoy tiene la esperanza de estar frente a él y tener la oportunidad de conocerlo, preguntarle directamente por qué no los aceptó a su hermano y a ella y por qué no creyó en mí, siendo que según la versión que les contó Alice de la verdad, para él su vida giraba en torno a mí… pero sabe que es casi imposible que esto se haga realidad, ya que el no creyó tener hijos conmigo cuando quedé embarazada y por lo cual para él, ellos no existen. Aunque en ese momento simplemente supiera que estaba embarazada, su sorpresa sería máxima al ver que de ese amor que decía tenerme nacieron dos seres y no tan solo uno.

Esto lo recuerdo y genera una sombra en mi corazón, pero no está ni estuvo en mis manos cambiar el destino que vivimos y por esta misma razón ya que no tengo el poder de controlar el destino, es que me encuentro de regreso en Estados Unidos, veinte años después del "nacimiento" de Isabella Vulturi y la muerte de Isabella Swan. Bien, todo esto de venir a Estados Unidos comenzó hace unos seis meses atrás…

Italia, 6 meses antes, año 2015

Mi padre había convocado a una reunión en la empresa y estaban presentes las personas que habitualmente toman las decisiones más importantes respecto al patrimonio familiar, es decir, mis tíos Cayo y Marco (hermanos de mi padre), mis hermanos mellizos, Alec y Jane (mayores que yo por dos años) mis primos Félix y Renata, hijos de mis tíos Cayo y Marco respectivamente. Mis hijos y mi sobrino mayor, que ha causa de estar efectuando algunas pasantías en la empresa a fin de conocer cómo funcionaba el imperio que algún día heredarían, se habían empeñado en saber cómo funcionaba hace unos cuantos meses, independiente que no todos estuvieran dedicados en sus estudios a los negocios, su explicación cuando preguntamos por qué tanto interés fue, que ellos eran Vulturis y por tanto debían conocer lo que sus antepasados, abuelos, tíos y padres habían construido y hecho crecer durante años, hasta convertir la empresa en el holding de empresas más importante de toda Italia. Todos quedamos sorprendidos y acordamos que podrían involucrarse "sólo" un poco en el diario vivir de la empresa, a fin de cuentas tocaron una fibra importante que todos poseemos en esta familia, orgullo por lo nuestro.

A sí, lo olvidaba, mi sobrino mayor se llama André, es un año menor que mis tesoros (tiene 19 años) y es el hijo mayor de mi hermano Alec y su esposa. Es increíble pensar a veces que tengo hermanos de sangre y que estos a su vez me han dado grandes alegrías, la principal darme muchos sobrinos a los que mimar. Alec también tiene otra hija, mucho menor que André. La verdad, pensé que sólo llegaría a tener un solo sobrino por parte de Alec; pero que sorpresa fue para mí y toda la familia cuando hace 13 años nació su hija menor, Alison (la llamamos de cariño Ali). Para describir un poco a mis sobrinos puedo decir que físicamente son polos opuestos en algunos aspectos y a su vez se completan, tal como sus padres.

Por un lado, André tiene una estatura similar a la de su padre, pelo castaño y ojos azules, en cuanto a su personalidad, es divertido, complementa muy bien su personalidad con la de Nessi (desde niños han hecho demasiadas travesuras para el gusto de la familia, incluso ya perdimos la cuenta de tantas que han hecho juntos) mientras que también puede mostrarse muy serio y responsable, con lo cual también complementa con la personalidad madura que demuestra mi Tony en los negocios. Pero, por sobre todas las cosas, el rasgo más significativo de la personalidad de mi sobrino, es ese aspecto sobre protector que tiene hacia su madre y hermana menor, raya casi en una obsesión. Hay de aquel que se atreva a decir algo de su madre en su presencia o "algún niño estúpido" como dice él, haga llorar a su princesita Ali (la verdad que en esos casos su personalidad cambia radicalmente y es un celoso posesivo sin remedio con ellas).

Por otra parte, la pequeña Ali, es luz pura, lugar al que llega ilumina con su personalidad y belleza a todo el que la rodea, los encanta con un par de pestañeos. Ella tiene el cabello largo, llegando a su cintura, castaño y ondulado, ojos verdes que ha heredado de su madre. Adora la moda y desea seguir los pasos de su madre en diseño o como segunda opción, piensa pasar su vida sobre una pasarela como modelo (en esta última opción definitivamente mi hermano y sobrino están en contra, dicen que les daría un ataque cardiaco ver en unos años a mi sobrina desfilar y ser centro de atención de tanto hombre que no merece ni siquiera besar el piso por el que camina mi sobrina) cuando se toca este punto en alguna conversación familiar yo siempre termino con un ataque de risa, ya que los varones de la familia comienzan a hablar del tema como si fuera el inicio de la tercera guerra mundial olvidando que mi sobrina es aun una niña adolescente y, que a esa edad se es tan impredecible con nuestras ideas y sueños que no se puede decir a ciencia cierta si ella realmente no cambiará de parecer al respecto en unos meses o años más, por eso pienso que los varones de la familia, especialmente mi hermano y sobrino, están realmente locos además de parecer unos psicópatas en serie (jajajajaja)…

Bueno, volviendo al motivo de la reunión a la que estábamos citados en la empresa, la verdad es que estaba curiosa por saber de qué querían hablar mi padre y mis tíos, ya que ellos son quienes dirigen el imperio Vulturi actualmente. Mis hermanos y primos cumplimos funciones como vicepresidentes de diferentes áreas del holding y hace una semana ya habíamos tenido una reunión y creía que habíamos tomado todas las decisiones importantes que afectaban los negocios familiares.

Estaba ensimismada en mis pensamientos, cuando sentí la puerta de la sala abrirse y la sorpresa de ver entrar a Esme y tomar asiento hizo que mi mente volviera a centrarme en el lugar que estaba, todo tuvo sentido para mí, no se trataba de una de nuestras tantas reuniones habituales de negocios, había llegado el momento de tomar decisiones que tal vez impactarían en nuestras vidas hacia el futuro de una forma no planeada pero que no podíamos seguir ignorando, aun así tenía la esperanza que mi vida siguiera siendo tan tranquila como lo era hasta ahora después de todo, soñar no costaba nada.

La reunión dio comienzo y para que todos los presentes entendieran la importancia del asunto (no todos conocían en detalle lo que había ocurrido en la vida de Esme antes de unirse a nuestra familia de cierta forma) se rememoró cual era el contexto de la situación y así poder llegar a un consenso del plan de acciones que se tomarían para apoyarla.

Creo que he olvidado algo importante, decir quién es Esme Platt. Ella era la hija única de un hombre llamado William Platt que había heredado una gran empresa en EEUU dedicada al comercio de perfumes, la cual existía de generaciones pasadas en la familia Platt.

La herencia del patrimonio Platt, tenía en el testamento de cada generación heredera, una clausula obligatoria para que dicha empresa siempre estuviera en control de esa familia y que las generaciones venideras nunca les faltara nada, esa había sido el deseo del tatarabuelo de Esme al colocar dicha clausula como requerimiento para calificar como heredero y que siempre la familia se mantuviera unida. La clausula, que se volvió obligatoria en cada testamento del correspondiente heredero decía lo siguiente:

"El patrimonio familiar, es decir, la empresa y todas sus inversiones debían ser legadas al primogénito de cada generación y, en caso de que el primogénito fuera mujer y esta tuviera hermanos varones, el siguiente en edad, debía heredar el control del patrimonio Platt. Por otra parte, si en una generación el único Platt nacido correspondiera a una mujer, esta heredaría el control conjunto al que se convirtiera en su esposo, el día que contrajera nupcias, antes del matrimonio, esa heredara no podía ejercer control por si sola del patrimonio familiar, sino que, debía tomar las decisiones en conjunto con dos personas que el anterior heredero a su muerte, en el testamento, definiera serían quienes apoyarían a la heredara hasta llegado el momento. También señala el texto, que la heredera debería ceder el control a su primogénito una vez, la heredera considerará oportuno efectuarlo, siempre y cuando este hijo fuera mayor de edad.

Para mayor seguridad, el abogado que había redactado la clausula en el testamento de la familia Platt (por supuesto con el consentimiento del ancestro Platt) había dejado una segunda opción en el último punto expuesto. Esto consistía, en que en caso de que alguno de los herederos Platt, tuvieran éste como segundo apellido y voluntariamente aceptarán llevar el apellido materno como el primero, y no el del padre, este hijo(a) podría obtener el control sin ser necesariamente el primogénito, de forma tal, que jamás se perdiera el control sobre la empresa y tampoco desapareciera el apellido Platt."

Además, habían sido cuidadosos al exponer la clausula en la familia ya que para evitar disputas, el heredero tendría el control y poder de decisión sobre el legado familiar, pero estaba obligado a velar por el bienestar de toda la familia Platt sin excepción alguna, evitando de esta forma que la familia se desintegrara en disputas y se perdieran los lazos familiares. Esto, había dado sus frutos y demostrado que había sido una sabía decisión ya que, en algunas generaciones se produjeron disputas de poder que lograron resolverse sin perder la unidad familiar.

Como Esme era la primera mujer en nacer en generaciones de varones Platt y ser además hija única, compartió el control del legado Platt con su esposo una vez casados. Además, con el pasar de los años y dada su vocación como diseñadora de interiores, ella delegó gran parte de la responsabilidad de la toma de decisiones de la empresa familiar en su marido, Carlisle Cullen y un par de amigos de confianza de su padre que aun vivían y que a su vez, actuaban como parte del Directorio (eran las personas que había designado su padre para apoyarla en decisiones hasta que lo creyera oportuno, Esme los había mantenido en el comité confiando en el buen juicio que había mostrado su padre en vida al dirigir la empresa y hacerla crecer aun más). Ellos la querían como a sus propios hijos y la aconsejaban en la toma de decisiones, todo con el fin de no permitir la extinción del patrimonio que generaciones de Platt habían construido y que ella esperaba fuera para sus hijos.

Dada la historia del control de la Sociedad, esta sería guiada por su primogénito o, dado el extraño y casi imposible caso, en uno de los hijos menores si estos preferían llevar el apellido Platt antes que el paterno. Hace 20 años, jamás se le habría pasado por la mente de su familia, que alguno de sus hijos renunciaría a ser un Cullen, pero en la actualidad esto ya no era así.

Después de tantos años y de todo el sufrimiento infringido por Carlisle y sus dos hijos mayores, Emmet y Edward; Alice decidió empezar su nueva vida llevando el apellido que sentía le correspondía por ser quien era, es decir, el de su madre. Además, cuando todo pasó hace 20 años, Esme sin saberlo, estaba embarazada de su esposo, difícil de creer y una gran sorpresa ya que en ese momento sus hijos menores tenían 18 años, aun así, Esme había tenido a sus hijos siendo aun muy joven, por lo cual existía la posibilidad remota de otro embarazo aunque no estuviera en los planes del matrimonio para ese entonces. En fin, cuando todo pasó hace 20 años, Esme también salió de cierta forma ofendida de su casa y apoyando a su hija sabiendo que era lo correcto, se alejó de su esposo e hijos mayores esperando que recapacitaran, sin ser consciente del embarazo que se gestaba en su interior en ese momento. Finalmente, después de muchas idas y venidas, nació su hijo menor al cual llamó Carlisle Junior (conocido por todos como C.J.) por tanto, este último, unos cuantos meses menor que mis hijos, jamás fue reconocido como un Cullen, y por ende también ostentaba el apellido Platt con mucho orgullo. Sobre C.J. se puede describir como un joven afable, justo, cariñoso con sus seres queridos y divertido, para mí es como un hijo más ya que tiene casi la misma edad que mis hijos. Para seguir describiendo a C.J. (jamás llamarlo por su nombre completo si no quieres vivir el infierno en la tierra, ya que al igual que Tony no tolera escuchar el nombre del "donante de esperma" como él se refiere a su padre biológico) es un joven de altura promedio, rubio y de ojos azules una copia física de su padre (otra cosa en común con mi hijo que los hace odiar a sus progenitores) y en personalidad tiene varios rasgos de Esme, aunque debo decir que ha estado expuesto demasiado tiempo a Alice y a mí, por lo cual terminó teniendo actitudes y rasgos de personalidad que adoptó de nosotras (lo que a Alice y a mí nos parece genial, sino, por su corazón noble, lo habrían embaucado a diario desde que cumplió la mayoría de edad).

Bueno, después de toda esta historia era predecible que pudiese llegar a ocurrir lo que se estaba gestando en esta reunión y no es que hubiera sido una decisión fácil de tomar por Esme y los hijos que permanecían a su lado. Pero en el último año, a pesar que ninguno de nosotros había vuelto a poner un pie en EEUU desde que partimos hace 20 años rumbo a Italia, Esme era informada cada unos cuantos meses, por personas de su total confianza, del estado de la empresa Platt.

Al cabo de un tiempo, las noticias no eran alentadoras, fue recibiendo información que infringió más daño en su corazón al saber como sus hijos mayores, junto a sus parejas actuales, habían ido derrochando y deteriorando el legado Platt y en el camino, derrumbado el trabajo de todas las generaciones anteriores. A causa de esto, fue que Esme y los "auténticos Platt" como se denominaban a ellos mismos Alice y C.J., se harían del control total de la empresa Platt sin tener que compartirlo con Carlisle, quien por la clausula expuesta en el testamento de los Platt, hasta el momento compartía el control con Esme hasta que legara en su primogénito…

Decisión que había cambiado y que jamás los Cullen esperarían tomara su madre, ellos pensaban que después de tantos años a Esme no le importaba el futuro del legado Platt ya que hace mucho la habían dejado de ver involucrada directamente en la toma de decisiones y a su vez, Carlisle por su trabajo como Director de la clínica privada de Forks fundada por él mismo, había cedido gran parte del poder de decisiones en Emmet y Edward, aunque seguía siendo este parte del Directorio.

Lo que ellos no imaginaban y tampoco esperaban es que la realidad fuera otra, Esme amaba la empresa, había sido levantada por su familia a base de esfuerzo, su padre le había enseñado a amarla y cuidarla como la flor más delicada de un jardín y sentía como espinas de una rosa que rasgan su piel, que sus hijos no hubieran comprendido nunca lo que significaba la empresa para ella y lo que debió ser para ellos. Claramente, Carlisle no había inculcado ese amor por la empresa a sus hijos ya que le fue más bien impuesta la responsabilidad de controlar junto a su esposa que hacerlo por deseo y vocación.

Fue a causa de esto, que mi tío Marco junto a Alice y C.J. convencieron a Esme de que debían recuperar el control de la empresa Platt y no permitir que se perdiera. Dado que los Cullen no sabían que Alice había cambiado el apellido y que tenían un hermano menor con el apellido Platt, era Esme quien debía dar los primeros pasos, antes de dar la estocada final que entregara el control del legado Platt a quien si lo amaban y lo consideraban de real importancia. La reunión entonces, era para esto… para definir los pasos a seguir y como apoyaríamos a Esme en el plan… Sí, el plan… un plan diseñado hace un par de meses por unas mentes maestras en los negocios, en las leyes y que conocían la mente retorcida de las "ratas" como denominaban a cierto tipo de "empresarios". Claramente esas mentes maestras, habían sido mi padre y mis tíos. Mi tío Marco estaba especializado en leyes y había desarrollado conocimiento profundo en la legislación de EEUU y algunos otros países de Europa donde había negocios Vulturi, todo esto, a fin de lograr los objetivos que nos proponíamos. Era por esto, que el mismo había dado la forma final al plan. Además, durante el paso de los años él y Esme se habían vuelto grandes amigos, al punto que él era el padrino de C.J. y este último lo consideraba un padre.

Entonces, comenzó tío Marco y Esme a explicar cuál sería el plan que seguiríamos, quedé sorprendida con todo lo que habían planificado y el detalle con el cual lo habían preparado, considerando todos los posibles obstáculos que podrían aparecer en el camino. Ahora bien, el primer paso de este grandioso plan, era definir quienes viajarían a EEUU en representación de Esme (esto de la representación, era el eje del magistral plan). Sus dos hijos con el apellido Platt, estaban descartados, primero porque C.J. no existía para los Cullen y solo con verlo reconocerían de quien era hijo, segundo, Alice tampoco iría, no quería exponerse directamente a malos recuerdos o a revivir el sufrimiento, no era el momento como ella misma decía. Por esto, ambos estaban descartados desde el inicio, también lo estaba yo o cualquiera que hubiera tenido algún tipo de contacto directo con los Cullen, así que la lista se acotaba en demasía para mi gusto.

Para el éxito del plan por ende, lo ideal sería que fuera alguien completamente desconocido, pero a la vez con las competencias y confianza de todos nosotros. Después de un largo debate y por votación, resultaron elegidos para viajar a EEUU y representar a Esme Platt nada más ni nada menos que André y Nessi.

Los dos cumplían con las condiciones, según los demás presentes en la reunión para ir en representación de Vulturi Holding Inc., que a su vez, era quien representaba a Esme en todo este proceso. Por supuesto, entre las famosas condiciones que habían terminado por convencer a los presentes que ellos eran los indicados para ejecutar el plan, se encontraba que los chicos sabían lo suficiente del mundo empresarial gracias a lo aprendido en los últimos meses y asesorados por el resto de la familia, desde Italia, no veíamos el inconveniente de que ellos fueran a EEUU. Además, su primer apellido era Vulturi por lo cual jamás los Cullen los asociarían de alguna forma con Esme y tampoco tenían gran parecido a los Cullen físicamente (especialmente Nessi, sin contar el color de su cabello) como para que pudieran levantar sospechas de alguna conexión más allá de negocios entre Esme y los Vulturis y, tampoco sospecharían que la realidad era que Esme quería legar el control de la empresa a sus hijos menores y no quedarse ella con él, como sería seguramente la reacción de los Cullen al recibir las noticias de Esme a través de Vulturis Holding Inc. El objetivo de los chicos entonces era claro al llegar a EEUU, debían presentarse en la empresa Platt como representantes de Vulturi para tomar el control en nombre de Esme, sería algo así como un proceso de transición; ya que Esme tendría que ir en algún momento, más pronto que tarde a EEUU. Ese era el discurso primordial que se daría al llegar allá. Pero, la intención detrás de este, era verificar si se había ejecutado algún robo en la empresa Platt para que los recursos y finanzas de ésta se hubieran deteriorado alarmantemente en los últimos dos años, llegando a perder gran parte del prestigio alcanzado por las generaciones pasadas; esa había sido la señal por la cual Esme había decidido actuar después de tantos años.

En el momento que se había tomado la decisión de quienes nos representarían, me había saltado el corazón hasta sentir que dejaba mi cuerpo, no pensé en que Nessi tuviera que ir, en cierta forma sola a EEUU, y estar frente a frente con Edward y el resto de las arpías que componían a los Cullen hoy en día, pero sabía que ella deseaba hacerlo y demostrar que podía lograr el objetivo del plan junto a André. Era mi hija, mi tesoro, tenía miedo del daño que pudieran hacerle, no quería que pasara por las tristezas a las que yo había logrado sobrevivir, no sin ayuda, así que todos me recordaron que tenía mi fortaleza y que debía permitir que mi hija extendiera las alas en un vuelo que había sido ella misma quién decidió tomar.

Fue así, como todo esto comenzó, como el pasado se hizo presente nuevamente en mi vida y el giro que no deseaba tomará el destino se hizo realidad, aunque en ese momento no supiese cual sería el final… si saldría tan dañada de la contienda como a mis 18 años o ilesa, sin más heridas de guerra. También, esperaba de todo corazón que nadie de mi familia saliera dañado, especialmente quienes presentarían la cara a los Cullen en EEUU, mi hija y mi sobrino.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola chicas... mil disculpas por la tardanza... me ha costado organizar las mil ideas que tengo sobre esta historia y plasmarlas como quiero... así que por ahora va el siguiente capitulo, aquí se comienza a explicar lo que le ocurrió a Bella cuando era una adolescente, el siguiente capitulo también continuará contando lo sucedido... espero les guste!**

 **CAPITULO 3**

Estados Unidos, año 1994

 **Bella POV**

Habían comenzado las clases de mi último año de preparatoria, ya llevábamos casi 6 meses de clases, el mismo tiempo desde que mi pequeño y perfecto mundo había comenzado a cambiar sutilmente. A inicios del año escolar se había incorporado una nueva alumna a nuestro nivel, ella era Tanya Denali, en este tiempo se había vuelto muy amiga de Edward, mi novio, y la relación que teníamos él y yo desde ese entonces había sufrido cambios, Tanya se había encargado de absorber de a poco el tiempo que Edward pasaba conmigo, a su vez, para evitar caer en depresión y comenzar a pasarme ideas por la mente comencé a salir más con mi mejor amiga Alice y retomé mis idas a La Push. La Push era la reserva quileute donde tenía un gran grupo de amigos y a los cuales no veía tan seguido desde que había comenzado mi noviazgo con Edward. Mis amigos más cercanos allá eran Jacob (Jake de cariño) hijo del mejor amigo de mi padre Charlie y Leah, hija también de uno de los amigos de mis padres, ambos tenían mi edad y asistían al instituto de la reserva por lo cual no compartíamos clases y no podíamos vernos tan seguido como quisiéramos.

En fin, Jake era un chico moreno, delgado, alto de ojos marrones y un cabello negro. Tenía un carácter afable y era muy cariñoso con todos sus seres queridos. Mi amiga Leah, quien tenía un hermano menor que ella por dos años llamado Seth, era una chica curvilínea, morena, de estatura media, ojos marrones y cabello marrón oscuro que le llegaba bajo los hombros, la verdad es que era una chica muy linda, simpática y sólo mostraba su cariño abiertamente a las personas que estimaba, frente a desconocidos siempre se mostraba un poco más seria, incluso algunos la podían tildar de amargada, pero era todo lo contrario, lo sabía yo que había traspasado esa cara que muestra a todo el mundo que no la conoce. Otra característica que debo comentar de mis preciados amigos de La Push, es que siempre estaban discutiendo uno con el otro cuando estaban juntos pero; cuando me encontraba con ellos por separado cada uno no paraba de hablar del otro, ambos criticándose mutuamente, después de un tiempo me di cuenta que estaban enamorados uno del otro y no querían admitirlo. Tuve que utilizar muchas y variadas tácticas con ellos para que me admitieran que estaban enamorados el uno del otro, Jake fue más simple de hacerlo confesar, mientras que con Leah fue una batalla titánica que no hubiera logrado de no ser por Alice, que cuando las presenté y se hicieron amigas, unimos fuerzas para hacerla confesar.

Bueno, en el último tiempo los visitaba con más frecuencia ya que Tanya acaparaba a Edward parte del tiempo que antes compartíamos juntos, la verdad es que de a poco, en el último mes lo había sentido más distanciado ya que no me besaba ni hacia mimos como antes y, tampoco habíamos tenido intimidad tan frecuente como antes. Bueno, en realidad, ambos éramos vírgenes hasta el verano pasado, cuando nuestras hormonas, amor y que estuviéramos solos en su casa un día por la tarde (cosas del destino, nada planeado) dejarán a flor de piel nuestros deseos e hiciéramos el amor. Desde ahí habíamos buscado la forma de pasar más tiempo a solas y tener relaciones, era Edward quien había decido encargarse de la protección de ambos ya que yo no quería levantar sospechas respecto a este aspecto de mi vida asistiendo al ginecólogo del hospital y comenzando un tratamiento con anticonceptivos ya que el padre de Edward, era el Director del hospital y se enteraría de mi asistencia como paciente de ginecología. Por otra parte, mi madre ha sido muy conservadora respecto al tema y desde niña me dijo que deseaba que sólo me entregara al amor de mi vida luego de estar casada o, al menos, cuando hubiera terminado la preparatoria. Decía que no quería pasar sustos conmigo siendo sólo una adolescente. Fue por estas razones que Edward era el responsable en ese aspecto por los dos, bueno, yo también me preocupaba de que estuviera protegiéndonos cuando teníamos esas sesiones a escondidas, ni siquiera Alice sabía que ya no era virgen, era el secreto mejor guardado entre Edward y yo.

Fuera de estos cambios en mi relación con mi novio y mi renovación y fortalecimiento de lazos de amistad con Jake y Leah, en el último tiempo había ocurrido un hecho que a muchos en un pueblo pequeño como Forks, llamaba la atención. Habían llegado dos jóvenes desconocidos de 20 años aproximadamente, sus nombres eran Alec Vulturi y Demetri Volterra. De acuerdo a los rumores eran dos jóvenes universitarios que habían decidido tomarse un año sabático de sus estudios, provenían de familias acomodadas y habían convencido a estas de recorrer Estados Unidos, ambos eran de nacionalidad italiana y dos chicos muy atractivos y galantes; fue por esto que Alice y yo sabíamos de su existencia, pueblo pequeño equivale a que este tipo de novedades lleguen a todos a la velocidad de la luz y nosotras no éramos la excepción.

La diferencia era entonces, lo que nos había ocurrido con estos dos desconocidos en la última semana a Alice y a mí, por casualidad nos los habíamos encontrado en la entrada de un café cuando chocamos con ellos en la puerta y derramamos los cafés que llevaban cada uno en sus manos en su ropa, tuvimos que disculparnos por nuestra torpeza, ellos sólo aceptaron las disculpas a cambio de que los invitáramos a otro café y conocernos un poco. La verdad es que a Alice y a mí nos pareció extraño que dos desconocidos fueran tan carismáticos y que se contentaran con una charla con dos desconocidas adolescentes en un café. Pero bueno, al final nosotras aceptamos y estuvimos parte de esa tarde conociéndonos y de cierta manera forjando los cimientos de una amistad que nunca pensamos que creciera a futuro. Pudimos corroborar de primera fuente las noticias que habíamos escuchado en el pueblo, ambos eran chicos de 20 años, italianos y que manejaban su idioma materno y el inglés, por lo cual habían decido efectuar este viaje a EEUU, querían practicar más el idioma. Después de ese primer encuentro con estos chicos, paso otra semana antes de volver a verlos y yo comencé a confiar mucho más en ellos, especialmente en Alec, sentían en mi interior una calidez cuando estábamos cerca que no había sentido con nadie y desde el enfriamiento que estaba generándose en mi relación con Edward me hacía sentir bien y de cierta forma en paz y feliz conmigo misma. Comencé a frecuentarlos más, nos reuníamos casi todos los días en el parque o en algún café y pasábamos horas conversando, la mayoría de las veces nos reuníamos los cuatro, a veces, dependiendo de nuestras actividades escolares, por separado con ellos.

Fue en una de mis últimas reuniones con estos chicos, que ya consideraba mis amigos, que me confesaron que la verdadera finalidad de este viaje a EEUU no era realmente lo que nos habían contado a Alice y a mí la primera vez que nos encontramos, las razones por la que estaban en el país parecían completamente sacadas de una historia de ciencia ficción, resultó ser que Alec tenía una hermana menor que él por dos años y que había sido secuestrada el día de su nacimiento de una clínica de Seattle, no lo podía creer.

En ese momento tuve sentimientos encontrados respecto a esta confesión, por una parte me sentí traicionada por confiar tan fácilmente en gente que apenas conocía y por otra no sabía cómo reaccionar a esta revelación (y tampoco como lo haría Alice) más considerando que aquel día había quedado solo con Alec ya que Alice y Demetri habían tenido otras cosas que hacer y no habían podido llegar a la reunión que habíamos planificado los cuatro, dos días antes. Después de comenzar con el relato de esta revelación, Alec esperó que digiriera la novedad, lo único que atiné a preguntar en ese momento fue por qué nos habían contado otra versión a Alice y a mí cuando nos conocimos, la verdad que en medio del shock de darme cuenta que quizás no conocía tan bien a mis nuevos amigos y dada mi extraña forma de ser, la pregunta simplemente salió de mi con una voz neutral y tranquila, con esto Alec soltó el aire que había contenido en los segundos que mi cerebro procesaba esta nueva información y me pidió la oportunidad de explicarse, a lo cual yo acepté.

Según me contó, su padre era un empresario respetado y conocido en su país por la virtud que tenía en los negocios, lo que a su vez, además de generar que hubiera personas que admirarán sus habilidades, también había llamado la atención de personas que en ese entonces se convirtieron en grandes enemigos. Estos enemigos los había hecho debido a no querer entrar al mundo de los negocios ilícitos, lo cual claramente tenía un precio, en ese momento, el precio que pagó el padre de Alec, fue perder a su hija menor. Sus padres, Aro y Sulpicia, sólo alcanzaron a tener unos minutos con su hija al nacer, cobijarla en una manta con el emblema familiar y su nombre, antes de que un espía enviado por sus enemigos a tomar vendetta por su negativa a unirse a ellos secuestrara a esa pequeña bebé recién nacida.

Sus padres habían quedado desolados, habían intentado encontrar en ese entonces a la niña y al secuestrador pero les fue imposible. Tampoco la suerte había estado de su parte, ya que el nacimiento de la bebé estaba programado para tres semanas después de aquel evento, por lo cual Sulpicia, madre de Alec, había decidido acompañar a su esposo a una reunión de negocios a EEUU, al parecer les costaba mucho estar separados uno del otro por más de un par de días y el viaje había sido programado para estar una semana en EEUU, de lo contrario, el destino de esa pequeña niña no habría sido el que fue, ya que hubiera nacido en Italia en un lugar con mayor protección y crecido en el seno de su familia de sangre, que hasta el día de hoy no la olvidaba y que la seguía buscando sin perder la esperanza de volverla a tener con ellos. Alec me confesó que perder a su hermanita casi había destruido a su familia y que justamente, en este momento el investigador privado que ellos tenían contratado para ubicar el paradero de la bebé (ahora una adolescente) desde el fatídico evento, había dado frutos y existía evidencia sustancial de que la niña seguía con vida y no había muerto cuando fue secuestrada al nacer. De acuerdo a las investigaciones, la pequeña había sido encontrada por una mujer joven en ese entonces, abandonada en un callejón. El secuestrador se dio cuenta que lo seguían de cerca en medio de su fuga del hospital y optó por abandonar a la bebé a su suerte donde fuera difícil de encontrar, pensando que moriría antes de ser devuelta a sus padres cumpliendo así, indirectamente, con su principal objetivo, infringir el mayor daño y dolor al matrimonio Vulturi. Es así que, durante años, el investigador privado siguió pistas y evidencias que lo ayudaron a ubicar que esa chica se encontraba en Port Ángeles o Forks siendo criada con una estadounidense más. A raíz, del último informe del investigador a la familia Vulturi, que contenía por fin un posible paradero de su hija y descartando que hubiera muerto, fue que Alec se había ofrecido a viajar el mismo en búsqueda de su pequeña hermana, estaba seguro que cuando la encontrara la reconocería, había afirmado a sus padres que era el indicado, era su responsabilidad como hermano mayor y que como Vulturi sería capaz de encontrarla y decirle la verdad sin asustarla y alejarla de ellos. Su meta final entonces, era llevarla con su verdadera familia, ellos no sabían si los padres adoptivos le habían contado la verdad a la chica y por ende, habían decidido buscarla y cuando la encontrasen efectuar las investigaciones adicionales que se requirieran para confirmar que estas personas no estaban contratadas por los enemigos de su padre y mantenían cautiva a la chica.

Después de oír toda esta historia, creo que comprendí las razones de Alec y Demetri para no contarnos la razón real de su viaje, además siendo este un pueblo pequeño no podrían haber efectuado sus investigaciones sin saber si la familia adoptiva de su hermana menor se daría a la fuga y podrían perder el rastro que había costado años alcanzar y perdiendo las últimas esperanzas de reunirse con ella. Fue en este punto de la historia, que un detalle me llamó la atención, le pregunté a Alec cómo estaba tan seguro de poder reconocer a su hermana existiendo tanta adolescente de la edad de su hermana en Port Angeles y Forks. La respuesta que me dio para saber cómo reconocerla, fue lo que me impactó… ya que sin saberlo me encontré frente a una realidad nunca imaginada.

La explicación de Alec, se origina en la herencia genética de la familia Vulturi, todo integrante de la ésta tenía una marca de nacimiento, la pequeña hermana de Alec, no era la excepción, en los breves minutos que sus padres compartieron con su pequeña en el nacimiento, vieron que la niña tenía la marca familiar, una que se ubicaba en la espalda de cada integrante de la familia, la parte baja, a la altura de la cintura, por lo cual no era visible a simple vista… Cada palabra que Alec me contaba de la historia de su familia fue generando sentimientos poco conocidos en mí, hasta en cierta medida angustia y nerviosismo, era como si me estuviera contando una novela y estuviera a punto de conocer el desenlace de esta y no sabía el por qué, hasta que mi amigo mencionó lo de la marca de nacimiento… Tragué saliva, no podía ser lo que estaba pensando, el mundo se detuvo y giró rápidamente en unos segundos. Yo tenía una marca de nacimiento que nadie en mi familia tenía y que mis padres decían que tal vez se había iniciado una tradición conmigo que solo tendría certeza una vez fuera mayor y tuviera descendencia, en las reuniones familiares era un tema con el cual todos me lanzaban bromas y no me había preocupado más del tema después de esa explicación por parte de mis padres pero ahora, en estos segundos, dudaba… dudaba de mis padres, la verdad que sabía de mi vida y no supe cómo, todo a mi alrededor se volvió negro.

Desperté unas cuantas horas después en una habitación desconocida para mí, era una habitación que parecía más la de un hotel que la del hogar de una familia. Lo único que me convenció de que se trataba de la casa de alguien y no un hotel, fue por algunos detalles que habían en la habitación que le daba un toque de calidez que no entrega una habitación de hotel por lo impersonal. Después, me di cuenta que había más de una persona a mí alrededor y no eran otros que Alec, Demetri y Alice con cara de preocupación.

Me incorporé lentamente de la cama en la cual me encontraba tendida y pude concentrarme de a poco en el desarrollo de los últimos acontecimientos, me di cuenta que seguramente el lugar en que me encontraba era la casa de los chicos y, a juzgar por algunos retratos que se encontraban cerca, pude concluir que la habitación en la que estaba era la de Alec. En algunas imágenes podía observar a una pareja sonriendo feliz con un par de niños de un año, una chica y un chico, estos debían ser los padres de Alec y su hermana gemela, el me había contado tiempo atrás que tenía una gemela y que su nombre era Jane, sus padres se habían negado tajantemente a permitir que ella acompañara en el viaje a EEUU a Alec y fue así, que a cambio lograron convencerlos de que Alec no podía viajar solo y que debía ser acompañado por alguien de confianza, en este caso, su mejor amigo y novio de Jane: Demetri. Él era el indicado para ir en esta importante travesía junto a Alec. Había otra foto, una donde aparecía un Alec adolescente con su gemela abrazándolo, la chica, a mi parecer, era hermosa, tenía el cabello claro, ojos azules y unas facciones casi idénticas a las de su gemelo. Fue en ese instante que observaba mi entorno, que volví a enfocar mi visión y mi interés en las personas a mi alrededor, Alice fue la primera en abalanzarse hacia a mí, darme un abrazó y bombardearme de preguntas sobre mi estado de salud, los chicos mantenían la distancia mirándome preocupados, por lo cual, Alice al observarlos me soltó pidiéndome en un susurro disculpas por la efusividad de su reacción considerando mi estado de salud, lentamente asentí hacia ella y le dije también en un susurro que todo estaba bien, nos sonreímos.

En ese momento fue cuando vino a mi mente una de las preguntas de Alice sobre qué me había pasado y entonces recordé el relato de Alec… dudé de si contarle a Alice, pero como si estuviera leyendo mis pensamientos, Alec me miró y me dijo que Alice ya conocía la historia, que yo había estado inconsciente cerca de dos horas, tiempo suficiente para que Demetri y Alice llegaran a casa de los chicos y entre ambos, después de asegurarse de que estaría bien y despertaría sola cuando estuviera preparada, contarle su historia. Ahí fue cuando recordé los últimos segundos antes de perder la conciencia y el por qué de esto. Miré a Alec sin creerlo, pero el ya sabía lo que estaba pensando y solo estaba esperando que yo aceptara siquiera la posibilidad de la verdad. Su mirada y la mía se conectaron y lo supe… Tragué saliva y les dije a los tres mirándolos a cada uno a los ojos que lo sabía y que no podía comprenderlo del todo… ¿era posible que fuera esa niña secuestrada al nacer? ¿Mis padres no lo eran en verdad? Tenía sangre italiana en las venas y una familia que nunca perdió las esperanzas de encontrarme? ¿Mis padres eran parte de la organización que me había secuestrado al nacer, si yo era esa chica? Tantas preguntas y muchas sin respuestas, otras confusas. Estaba volviendo a marearme y a no sentirme bien, parece que Alec lo intuyó y me pidió que respirara lentamente, que me relajará. No era necesario, según sus palabras, preocuparme aún ni angustiarme por las dudas para las cuales el ya tenía varias respuestas y mucho más que contarnos a Alice y a mí, notaba la calidez con la cual me observaba y la ternura con la cual me hablaba, recién ahora me di cuenta de la diferencia en su mirada y su tono de voz al dirigirse a mí, aunque estaba presente desde hace un par de semanas.

Hace dos semanas nos reunimos a jugar voleibol en un parque los cuatro y mi torpeza hizo acto de presencia aquel día, haciendo que pasara una vergüenza al tropezar y que parte de mi polera dejara al descubierto toda la zona de mi abdomen y mi espalda (me había enganchado a la rama de un árbol al tropezar en camino a mi encuentro contra el suelo) me había puesto roja como un tomate y todos habían reído, hasta que Alec se apiadó de mí y se acercó para ayudarme a levantar del suelo… se quedó observando fijamente mi espalda, en ese momento no lo entendí, pero después de la historia de esta tarde sí, la marca, yo tenía la marca que el había descrito que tenían todos sus familiares y su hermana perdida, yo era esa chica, no era Isabella Swan como yo creía hasta este día, sino ¿Isabella Vulturi? No lo sabía, no sabía si al ser yo esa chica mis padres, es decir, los Swan, habían mantenido el nombre que me habían puesto al nacer, Isabella era un nombre italiano, tenía que ser así, debía aferrarme a la idea, aunque fuera la única certeza que tuviera en este momento, que mi nombre sí era Isabella, me permitía estar cuerda y no volverme loca en este instante, que no era una mentira, yo era real y por lo menos mi nombre era y siempre sería Isabella.

Después de esto, Demetri se alejó unos pasos para marcar desde su celular a otra persona, hablaba en italiano asi que ni Alice ni yo, entendíamos del todo lo que hablaba con su interlocutor. Al ver nuestros rostros de confusión, Alec explicó que Demetri estaba llamando al médico de cabecera de la familia Vulturi, este se encontraba en EEUU, había viajado por petición de la familia para que en el momento de que Alec y Demetri identificaran una posible adolescente que pudiese ser la Vulturi perdida, pudiera validar la identidad a través de una prueba de ADN, los Vulturi no permitirían un engaño o que alguien que no fuera de su confianza hiciera esta prueba, podrían alterarla, no sabían si los enemigos de antaño de la familia seguían sus pasos. Alec me pidió que permitiera hacerme la prueba, solo para tener el 100% de seguridad, aunque el insistía que era un mero formalismo ya que todo encajaba con la historia. Yo acepté, también quería tener la certeza de cuál era mi identidad, una vez plantada la semilla de la duda no podría seguir con mi vida así. Alice tenía mi mano entre sus manos, dándome apoyo, me conocía lo suficiente para saber cómo me sentía en este momento y el apoyo que necesitaba, hubiera deseado que además de Alice, fuera Edward quien estuviera en este minuto conmigo, pero como bien sabía el debía estar ayudando a Tanya a ponerse al día con las tareas del Instituto. Ese pensamiento me entristeció pero fue interrumpido cuando Demetri nos informó que el médico de la familia estaba en Port Ángeles y podía estar al siguiente día en Forks para efectuarme la prueba, fue entonces que acordamos reunirnos al siguiente día después de clases en su casa y efectuar la prueba. Ya se estaba haciendo tarde y Alice y yo debíamos volver a nuestras casas, Demetri se ofreció a llevarnos ya que con el imprevisto, ninguna de las dos andaba en vehículo. Alec se quedó en la casa, dijo que necesitaba descansar después de tantas noticias, aun no les diría nada a sus padres, no quería dejarlos ansiosos por conocer el resultado del ADN, aun así, cuando nos despedimos me abrazó muy fuerte y sentí ese lazo que no conocía antes, el de tener un hermano.

Demetri decidió llevarme primero a mi a casa, me pidió que no comentara nada a nadie hasta tener la certeza a lo cual yo asentí, Alice estaba de acuerdo con esto, me dijo que ni siquiera a Edward se lo contara, dijo que estaba irritable y extraño el último tiempo y cuando se colocaba así, tomaba decisiones equivocadas, su reacción podría incluso llevarlo a contárselo a mis padres, lo cual podría ser nefasto sin tener la seguridad antes de encararlos, si es que llegaba a reunir las fuerzas para hacerlo, así que respiré profundo, lo prometí y comencé a prepararme mentalmente para actuar lo más normal posible al llegar a casa. Cuando estacionamos, me di cuenta que adelante, había otro auto estacionado y apoyado en este una silueta de hombre que yo reconocía al instante, era Edward. Alice y yo nos miramos, no esperábamos encontrar a Edward en la puerta de mi casa, nos apresuramos a bajar y Demetri decidió irse de inmediato para no meternos en líos y terminar contando lo que estábamos haciendo. En ese instante Edward se nos acercó, yo caminé en su dirección para saludarlo, feliz por verlo justo en un momento así, pero esa felicidad se eclipsó cuando vi su semblante, estaba serio. Nos preguntó a Alice y a mí quien era el tipo que nos había traído en auto y por qué llegábamos a estas horas, Alice contestó por ambas antes de que yo reaccionara y le recordó que le habíamos contado de los nuevos amigos que habíamos estado haciendo en el último mes, aprovechando el tiempo que el ya no podía pasar conmigo. Edward no dijo más ante esta indirecta de Alice, además, el ya sabía de su existencia, no se lo habíamos ocultado a nuestros novios, e incluso lo había invitado en un par de oportunidades a ir con nosotros, al igual que a Jasper, pero nunca tenían tiempo, según ellos, así que no podía reclamar nada. Después de esto, se despidió de mi con un beso en la frente, estaba distraído y mas distante cada vez, me dijo que debía irse, sus padres estarían preocupados si no llegaba pronto con Alice, yo asentí apenada, Alice me observó y se fijó en mi mirada triste, me abrazó con efusividad y prometió pasar por mí al otro día para ir a clases, le dije que por esta vez aceptaba y nos sonreímos. Esperé que subieran al auto de Edward y luego respiré profundo, entré en casa antes de perder la poca valentía que había reunido fingiendo que no había ocurrido nada fuera de lo habitual en este día, lo que distaba mucho de la realidad.

Había sido tanto, la posibilidad de que mi familia no lo fuera, si me querían en verdad o solo era una farsa y la actitud cada vez más distante que tenía Edward conmigo, casi ya no parecía ni siquiera mi novio. Esto era otro motivo de preocupación, el cual esperaba poder aclarar pronto con él, no quería seguir una relación de esta forma, prefería mil veces dejarlo ir si ya no me quería o no era feliz conmigo, aunque lo amara más que a mi propia vida siempre priorizaría su felicidad, eso era algo que me había prometido a mi misma cuando me enamoré de él, tenía una larga noche para pensar en lo ocurrido y como desenredar el torbellino de cosas que me estaban ocurriendo.


End file.
